


Caring

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Christmas, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Mycroft once told Sherlock that caring wasn't an advantage.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 23. sentiment of the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge.

Mycroft had once told Sherlock that caring wasn’t an advantage, but Sherlock had already been too wound up in John and his happiness even to the detriment of his own, if he was capable of feeling such, which he’d often doubted… right until John had told him he was brilliant that first time. There had been no hope for him then, no hope at all, not after that. The Woman had thrown him, scrambled him a bit, but he’d never lost sight of John and all he represented. Everything Sherlock hadn’t known he wanted, but wouldn’t have thought necessary.

They had been a long time coming _them_ with all that entailed, with all the heartache and sentiment that Sherlock had so often scoffed at in his own life, but which didn’t feel as useless and frivolous as long they got John smiling that smile that made Sherlock know he… that John _loved_ him. And that Sherlock loved him, as surprising as that was.

Sherlock isn’t one for Christmas – had never been, nor any of the assorted other holidays that gave structure and rhythm to the year for other people – but for John, for him he’s willing to try. Christmas is a season of goodwill and Sherlock, if anyone, knows what a foolish notion that is, it’s frivolous sentiment.

Yet…

While John’s comfort is paramount – to a point, when it interferes with the Work it isn’t, and John seems not to mind smaller and bigger scrapes, sleepless nights and haphazard mealtimes, or if he does, he doesn’t comment on it – it’s at Christmas when Sherlock genuinely _tries_. For John, he makes an effort, and finds himself enjoying alongside John.

John reciprocates, his affection boundless and not feeling forced, as far as Sherlock can deduce, and Christmas, for all its sentimentality and ritual, becomes one of Sherlock’s favourite times of the year. _Even_ some of the foods, but mostly John’s enjoyment and the traditions they make for themselves, the affection that they have for each other, which, as far as he’s been able to deduce, is the heart of the holiday.

Caring might not be an advantage, but Sherlock doesn’t know, nor does he want to learn, how to be without.

And a happy John, eager and well-fed in their bed, stirring the low embers of Sherlock’s libido into flame, that is not something he’s willing to give up.


End file.
